Mikhail Deathwing
Mikhail Deathwing is a rogue Dark Mage and a wanted terrorist for committing many crimes and murders. He is also the man responsible for bringing Team Natsu into the New World, meeting the Straw Hat Pirates, and using his abilities in creating several powerful copies of numerous enemies, to test the next generation of Mages and Pirates. Profile and Stats Name: Mikhail Deathwing Alias: The Lava Dragon Origin: Fairy Tail Age: 69 Classification: Human, Criminal, God Slayer Gender: Male Height: 188 cm (6'2") Weight: 109 kg (240 lbs) Eye Color: Red Hair Color: White Status: Deceased Powers and Abilities: Fire Magic, Water Magic, Wind Magic, Earth Magic, Abyss Break, Time Gate, Illusion Magic, Master Swordsman Specialist, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Reflexes, Immense Durability, Immense Magic Power Equipment: Broadsword Class: Transcendent Attack Potency: Likely Mountain level Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reaction speed Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: Likely Mountain level Stamina: Metahuman Range: Melee, Several Hundred Meters with Ranged Attacks Intelligence: High Average Background Appearance Deathwing is a tall, muscular man in his mid to late fifties, with broad shoulders and defined abs. He has long, snow white hair is tied back into a ponytail, along with a white, well-groomed beard and mustache, and dark blue eyes "that could kill anyone with just a glare". He wears a black eye patch, which covers his scarred left eye that has a zigzag style running from his hairline down his cheekbone and to the tip of his left jaw. He wore a set of battle scarred gunmetal grey armor which covered his shoulders, chest, back, torso, thighs and shins, along with a long black coat draped over his shoulders like a cape. Underneath the armor he wore black cargo pants tucked into a pair of well used combat boots, a black long sleeved shirt which he kept rolled up at his elbows, and a pair of black combat gloves that had armor plating on it. Personality Deathwing is a staunch anarchist who sees chaos as the only acceptable world order. He is willing to destroy anyone who stands against him and resorts to extreme measures in his campaign to eliminate the governments of the world. However, he is not indiscriminately violent, as he shows no desire to needlessly attack others who pose no threat to him or his ideals. Plot Powers and Abilities Fire Magic: * Water Magic: * Wind Magic: * Earth Magic: * Abyss Break: Time Gate: Illusion Magic: Master Swordsman Specialist: Wielding a sword, Deathwing is extremely skilled in swordsmanship. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Reflexes: Immense Durability: Immense Magic Power: Deathwing possesses a overwhelmingly strong amount of Magic Power, and is said to be the most powerful amount to be ever felt. His Magic Power is dark red in color when exerted. Weaknesses * Equipment Broadsword: Relationships Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Dark Mage Category:Swordsmen Category:Antagonists Category:Caster Magic Users Category:Holder Magic Users Category:Transcendent Category:Deceased